we get what we give
by sivedrafely
Summary: Ainsley McClain is the bastard daughter of a notorious MC, after being sent to good ol Charming she falls in with their sons and our favorite creep tig. (Some of the events arent in the order they happened in the show) Looking for good reviews So i can continue to post chapters and maybe a summary of Ainsley's life before Charming. Read and review please and thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

Warm California air whirled through Ainsley's blonde hair as her 'Cuda's 425 horses stampeded down the highway. The sound of her engine purring over Skid Rows "midnight tornado" set a fire off in her lower abdomen. A smile slipped across her face as her left hand tightened around the steering wheel and her right smoothed down her copilots blue fur. As her foot pressed harder on the gas pedal propelling her forward, smoke began billowing out of her front end. "fuck" she muttered closing in on her new homestead. Charming most certainly wasn't new york. The towns small time charm made her want to puke. She pulled the Cuda over into a seemingly empty parking lot outside a barber shop and stepped out of the car. Leaning under the hood she did what she had to when suddenly Kovu barked to get her attention. She looked up to see a small group of leather clad men gawking at her. The one on the left was big, with long kinky hair and a beard to match, the other two were much slimer..the one on the right was nicely tanned with a stupid looking mohawk. And the one in the center had unruly black hair and a hooked nose "can I help you with something" she asked agitation setting into her bones. The three men smiled at her as they stepped forward. The one in the center bent down over the hood beside her and Kovu started growling, his shaded gaze burned into her as she tightened bolts and dug through her engine. "I think I should be asking you that sweetheart" he joked his gruff voice vibrating through her as the smell of booze and pussy overwhelmed her senses. Her cold glare avoided his as she stood up. Putting on the fakes smile she could she turned to him "you really can't" she said sardonically. He tipped his glasses down so his ice blue eyes pierced hers. "you don't belong under there darling. You belong under me" he winked. She instantly dropped the chrome hood slamming his fingers between the metal. He yelped in pain pulling his now bloody hand to his chest "you crazy bitch" he growled while the other two laughed. He glared at them and they instantly stopped. "I'll be seeing you around bitch" he growled walking away. She could see His hand grab at his crotch as he walked away what she also noticed was the reaper patch on his back with the words sons of anarchy across the shoulders and a dark feeling shivered down her back. Not again she thought and drove off leaving the three of them in a plume of dust. The remainder of the day she expected a bullseye on her back, being in a small town there was no way the bikers wouldn't be looking for her. But as the day progressed she was unharmed. As for her cuda. She didn't yet have the tools to fix it and unfortunately had to take it to the nearest shop.

Teller-Morrow was short of what she expected. Pulling up to the garage a lanky guy rushed to her aid as she stepped out of the car. He shook his Sandy hair out of his eyes "can I help you" he asked. She studied him for a second, puppy dog eyes and all and laughed. "do you even know what this is" she asked bemused he looked offended "do you?" he retorted. Her gaze narrowed as Kovu lunged out of the car he took a couple steps back fear lacing his glare. "step to me like that again boy and he'll rip you apart. Intake valve. Fix it" she said innocently

As her words cut off, the thunderous sound of bikes filled the air as a hoard zoomed in. "great" she growled as she recognized their patches. She had unknowingly walked into their club. "I knew you wanted a piece of me"the familiar voice of the biker from earlier rang through her ears. She grit her teeth and punched him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground. The others oohhhhd as he got up. "get me that fucking valve kid" she growled and walked off the lot Kovu close by her side.

After returning to her newly acquired 2 bedroom shit hole of a house she slipped out of her dress and pulled on a pair of jeans and an old button teeshirt. Blasting the glamiest metal she could find she started dicking around her garage messing around with the punching bag that was down there. The music was so loud she never even heard the bikes pull into her driveway. But once a hand gripped her shoulder she was all too aware of the intrusion and swung around. The black haired biker caught her arm "not gunna get me this time baby" he cooed. She ripped her arm out of his grasp "the fuck you want" she growled turning down her music. He deviously grinned and backed her into a wall "I want that sweet pussy you're toting around" he said brushing his hand down her zipper. Kovu was instantly by her side growling and Ainsley head butted the fucker sending him backwards, with a swift kick to the chest he went tumbling backwards onto the pavement. "come on baby just one ride" he teased. She straddled him and her fist must've connected with his face four or five times, his eyes rolled back in his head and she could feel the bulge swell in his pants. He was enjoying it far too much. Her hands fisted his kutte and pulled his head off the ground "let's get one thing straight motherfucker, I'm not some pussy cat for you to dangle your pathetic little rope in front of. I can and will cut you in half if you don't show some Fucking respect. Got it asshole?" she said through grit teeth. He smiled a bloody smile "marry me" he mused and she slammed his head back onto the ground before getting up. "scoop your friend off my driveway before I do it for you" she growled and walked to her front door. "you got a name" the battered biker asked shakily standing up. "no" she barked and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainsley woke up relatively well rested for her first night in Charming. As she showered she received a call from the garage saying her cuda was ready. Stepping out of the porcelain tub she donned a tight black v-neck crop top and grease stained jeans. She had a knife strapped to her thigh and her combat boots were stained brownish red. Finishing up her makeup she was out the door in a matter of minutes.

As she walked through the TM lot she noted the line of bikes and easily recognized the creeps dyna. Noticing that the garage was empty she poked her head into the office.. "scuse me?" she said politely a dark haired older woman looked up at her either stone cold eyes "help you with something sweety" she asked standing. Ainsley gawked at the aged babe before her. "here to pick up my cuda" she replied the lady smirked "so you're the one who's been giving our tiggy a hard time" she said Ainsley rolled her eyes "if that's the creep who's been harassing me then I've certainly been giving him a beating" the lady smiled "good he needs it" she stuck her hand out "I'm Gemma" she said warmly Ainsley took her hand "Ainsley, Ainsley McClain" she could see the wheels turn in Gemma's head as she worked it out and instantly pulled her hand back. "yes, that Ainsley McClain."she answered her unspoken question. "well shit" Gemma cooed as they stepped outside. Gemma excused herself and stormed into the bar next door no doubt to rat her out to her old man. As she sat there waiting for the onslaught of bikers, she knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea to use her real name considering her twisted background, but she also knew that lying to a charter like her whore mother wouldn't do good for anybody.

Suddenly the group of bikers descended towards her. The silver fox that lead the pack was the first to say anything. "well tickle my balls, a Fucking McClain in good ol Charming" he said happily extending his hand. She took it as a sign of respect and shook it. "I'm clay." he finished. Her eyes scanned the group until she found the icey blue ones and her gaze quickly darted back to clay. "Before you ask I didn't come here looking for trouble, Mace sent me out here, keep me outta trouble. Because obviously another Mc is so much better than the first one" she joked "you're mother certainly thought so" she heard the murmur come from the center of the crowd and balled her hands into fists. She chose to ignore it, this time but her glare burned into the guys. "like I said, keep me outta trouble, but obviously trouble has a habit of finding me. I'm not no pussy cat Croweater, but I am looking for work. Preferably in a shop. Do you mind?" she asked pouting up at clay who looked at gemma. "sure thing doll, I knew your daddy back in the day. He wouldn't raise no pussy." he winked at her and she nodded graciously. "thanks man. Figured an extra body could free up some of your men." clay nodded and they all dispersed. Her personal creep stepped forward but not before Gemma got to her first. With a glare from his queen he stalked away. "now listen, you and me we're gunna be real cozy here. No shit alright?" she said. Ainsley nodded. "I'm not my mom..don't worry" Gemma sadly smiled. "I knew your mom. She was sweet. She was dumb but she was sweet. Dont Rey to be something you're not honey bee." she said the remainder of the day, and the week for that matter, Ainsley was like Gemma's shadow before she walked beside her. Gemma saw her as an equal. A worthy adversary.

Once again her head was buried in the engine of some mom car when she felt his eyes on her. They scanned across the curves of her ass and the arch of her back as she pushed herself up. "I still think I can find a better use for those manicured hands" he said darkly. She turned to him and crossed her arms across her chest making her breasts push together his gaze faltered and he stared longer than he should have. "hey tiger..don't forget what happened last time" she crooned his tongue darted out across his lower lip as his hand caressed his still bruised cheek "not a chance spunky, I just want you to chew me up and spit me out" he said hungrily. She stepped towards him and he didn't move, she slipped the knife out of its holster on her thigh and traced it up his thigh and over his groin, he shut his eyes relishing the feeling. "not a chance, spunky" she mimicked his words and bounced away from him. "you fucking bitch." he murmured eyes swirling with desire. "Ainsley!" Grmmas voice boomed over Tigs as she entered the garage "what's up queen b" she asked wiping off her hands. "let's go. Cara Cara Opening shoot" she said. As Ainsley passed Tig she swiftly hit him in the sack "see you there tiger" she teased. "You're playong with fire girly" Gemma warned and Ainsley smiled.

Ainsley was never one to want to be a film star but she loved being a part of the porn industry. She was amazed by these girls, looks and moves were awe inspiring. Luann instantly took a liking to the fireball that was Ainsley. Her hands ran across the skimpy fabric that hung on the rack "go ahead Ainsley. Come play" luann urged seeing the want in her eyes. Ainsley smiled and disappeared into the dressing room. Surprisingly the porn girls loved her.

Emerging from the back room Ainsley was dressed in the most ironic outfit she could find. She wore a tight black top that barely covered her chest and a skirt (if you could call it that) that was maybe four inches thick over a bright red lace thong and bra. Stiletto boots were tied up to her knees and a studded belt hung over her hips accented with a pair of handcuffs, A nice police hat rested in her freshly curled hair and she held a whip in her hands. Luann and Gemma laughed upon seeing her. As they watched the shoot get underway the familiar rumble of engines gave Ainsley an idea."hey lou, may I?" she asked motioning towards the stage. Luann all but pushed her up there.

She squealed with excitement as her and another girl posed over each other. Fittingly she was dressed as a jailhouse whore. Ainsley had her bent over a table and was whipping her ass as the men walked in. But she wasn't even paying attention as she bent over the girl and pulled her dark hair forcing her head up and thrusting her hips against her as the camera snapped. "sweet baby jesus" she heard Tigs exclamation as they kept messing around. Her eyes instantly met his dark gaze as she bent down to "tie"her boot revealing her thong and he fell to his knees completely taken back by her boldness. "hey tiger" she said sweetly stepping down off the stage. He shuffled over to her and help his hands up "take me, take me to jail" he begged. Without hesitating she pressed her stiletto into his chest and pushed him to the ground her stiletto pressed into his throat as she leaned down "I certainly could whip you into shape" she said lowly as she whipped him across his thighs. He stuttered on his words as she released him he took his time getting up admiring every inch of her tan legs. His eager hand reached up under her skirt slipping across her wet center when she cracked the whip across his cheek. "no touching tiggy" she growled and strode away past the line of awestruck bikers. adding an extra bounce to her step just for tig. She may have started off hating him but playing with him was so much fun. After getting changed once again, she went to return the clothes but luann stopped her "keep it baby, you earned it. You ever think about doing this kinda business" she asked Ainsley's cheeks turned bright red. And luann laughed "nows not the time to be embarrassed doll that was great. You need to help with the promotional advertising. You don't have to fuck anyone. Just pose" she urged. Ainsley smiled "maybe" and followed Gemma out of the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

***SEXUAL CONTENT/ DEATH***

It had been a few weeks since the Cara cara shoot and Tig followed her like a lost puppy. Wherever Ainsley went Tig wasn't far behind, Ainsley had every intention of fucking him but she would never let him know that. It was a usual Saturday night party when she found herself outside around a fire pit with a couple Croweaters, once they started talking about fucking whoever she zoned out. Looking through the flames she saw Tig staring, there was no mistaking that his eyes were set on her but the other sluts bickered about who he was looking at. She scoffed and took another hit of her joint. "you got something to say?" the girl snapped. Ainsley stood up and jumped off the picnic table. "you wanna know who he's lookin at? I'll show you" she said through grit teeth and threw the joint into the fire. She walked with purpose, her eyes never leaving Tigs. Without excusing himself he walked away from the conversation he was in and met her halfway

Her arms snaked around his neck as her lips crashed against his, his strong scarred hands kneaded into her exposed sides as they aggressively made out. The group of men behind them whooped as his hands cupped under her ass and lifted her, her legs locking around him. He lead them through the bar like there wasn't a party going on, shoving whoever he had to to get her into his bed. With one swift kick he had the door open and closed again. Aggressively he threw her onto the bed where she bounced back up, ripping his shirt open in one try and shoving his clothes to the ground. Tigs hand shoved under her shirt groping her lace clad chest as his other tor down her shorts. Before she knew it, two long experienced fingers were wiggling inside her, her hand tangled in his hair as his nails scraped her walls. Her thighs were slick by the time he slid his hand out, she whined at the loss and Tigs dick twitched at the sound as he threw her against the wall, sending frames shattering to the ground. His left hand tightened around her neck as he unzipped his pants his tongue licked into her mouth as he slammed into her. His grip tightened further as he pumped in and out, his pace quickening. She convulsed around him fighting for breathe and came for the second consecutive time before claiming control. Not wanting to lose the connection, she pushed him back , causing both to lose their footing and slamming down into the floor..Tig grunted angrily as she repositioned herself on top of him keeping the pace as fast as before. His nails scraped across her thighs as hers carved into his chest both drawing blood as she slammed down onto his cock. Driving it deeper into her she screamed out his name as he snarled into her chest, teeth sinking into the ample flesh. Instantly she punched him across the face and stepped off of him cum dripping out of her. As she leaned over the bed he wasted no time mounting her again. with each thrust his open palm came down across her ass cheek as hard as he could manage. The pain subsided into pleasure as he buried himself into her convulsing walls. At the end of her 4th orgasm he slowed his pace and rubbed her welted ass. She greedily kissed him and disappeared into the bathroom, After relieving herself she pulled on one of his work button ups that was scattered across the floor. She leaned against the doorframe and just watched him as he lit a cigarette. "get your sweet ass over here bitch" he growled and she pounced on top of him..Her fingers slid through the lair of blood on his chest. Her still wet groin slid over his, taking the butt out of his fingers she twirled it into his right peck. He grit his teeth and slammed his head back. Just as he had himself buried inside her again the door swung open and the prospect got a full view of Tigs ass as he rammed into Ainsley. "get the fuck out" he seethed but the prospect just stood there. Pushing Tig to the side Ainsley grabbed his gun and shot towards the prospect.."fuck that's so hot" Tig growled grabbing her hair, and claiming her mouth with his own "TIG LET'S FUCKING GO" clays voice was unmistakably angry and once his demon seed was released, tig rolled off of her quickly pulling on clothes "stick around spunky" he winked and strode away.

After finding a small collection of forgotten women's clothing she pulled on what she could. Avoiding the crusty underwear, she found a Jean skirt and a cute cotton crop top. The skanky clothing did nothing in hiding the marks her lover left on her. But she didn't care. Sneaking out into the club she was greeted by angry and awestruck crow eaters. She winked at them and poured herself a drink. Gemma had to double take the girl before her. "what's the other guy look like" she asked. Ainsley smirked "worse than me" she winked and took a swig of her coffee. They laughed at the scenario and then the men came sauntering out of the back room. Tig swept Ainsley up into a searing kiss blood seeping between their split lips. "baby, what're you doing in those clothes" he asked slipping his hand under the skirt "someone trashed my other clothes so I had to make do with what I could" she said hitting him. He muzzled his nose into the crook of her neck his hardening crotch pressed against her thigh. "let's get you home into some of your own clothes, yeah?" he breathed biting her neck.

Her slick thighs slid against the seat of Tigs dyna as he pulled into her driveway, he spun her around his body and invaded her mouth. He climbed off the bike and they stumbled into her empty house, dropping her into the shower. Hot water soaked them as they went for round 2. Once done and fairly clean Ainsley sauntered through the house noting how trashed it was she instantly grew alarmed. "FUCK" her voice was rigged as she ran through the hall. Tig appeared out of nowhere, gun in hand "what is it?" he asked. But she was already Storming around the house desperately searching for her best she finally reached the garage. A body laid mangled on the concrete and In a pile of blood beside it was kovu. "oh baby no" she whined falling to her knees beside him her hand covered his gaping wound as pleading grey eyes met hers. His breath was shallow and sporadic despite his heartbeat slowing. Tears streamed down her face as she begged him to stay with her Tig stood back against the wall watching in horror. Ainsley gasped in pure heartbreak as Kovu took his last breath. She buried her face into him and cried. She cried so much. Tig rubbed her back comfortingly but it was anything but comforting. She took her knife and swung back clipping his cheek "THIS IS YOUR FAULT" she screamed he held his hands up "I would never" he started but she didn't care. She pushed herself off the floor and punched tig. "you had to hound me all these weeks. Distract me from everything! from him" she yelled hitting him again. "you're the reason I wasn't here to protect him" she screamed connecting again and again. Until she couldn't take it anymore and stormed away. Avoiding her car, she took off running.

Gemma was the one who found her. Sobbing into a bottle. "baby" she cooed seeping her hair out of her face. Ainsley looked up at her with glassy eyes "he's dead. My kovus dead. And I blamed Tigger" she sobbed hugging gemma. Gemma shushed her "he knows that pain all too well dear. Comeon. Shits going down and you need to come with me" she slept off most of the alcohol on her way to the club house. Right as they got there, a police van rushed the fence nearly side swiping Gemma's car. Agent Stahl was yelling about someone named jimmy O, Ainsley was still pretty out of it so she only heard bits and pieces but she instantly sobered when the ATF bitch pegged Jax as the rat. The sons were instantly outraged and the cops threw a portion of them against the ground and handcuffed them. All Ainsley saw was Tigs black hair before she ran towards him. She had her arms around him for a fraction of a second and he sighed with relief. "I'm so sorry Tigger" she cried he kissed her neck but before he could say anything she was ripped away from him by another agent she fought against the man and he threw her against the ground. Tig struggled against his restraints at the sight of anyone other than him man handling her. Sorrow, regret and fear rang through their locked gaze


	4. Chapter 4

***authors note: sorry about the crappy errors that are appearing out of nowhere, I'm using my phone so there's some errors between writing the chapters and adding them to the site. I'm working on fixing it so do not fret! ***

 ***MORE SEXUAL CONTENT/FISTING***

A painstaking hangover pounded through her swollen skull. It had been 24 hours since the guys got taken and 28 since she found kovu. Tears stained her bloodshot eyes as she fought off sleep. "you should sleep" Lylas voice was soft "everytime I shut my eyes I either see kovus dead bleeding body or tigs. I can't sleep" she murmured and Lyla stalked off. Suddenly the bar phone rang. "hey ains..it's for you" Lyla said and Ainsley trudged off the stool and took the phone. "what" she growled. "someone's grouchy" Tigs voice was like a truck hitting her in the best way possible. "tiger" she sobbed. "how ya doin baby" he asked..She couldn't help but laugh "you're the one in jail asking how I am? That's priceless" he echoed her laughter. "I've been here before spunky." she could hear someone yell at Tig on the other end. "listen spunk, under my bed there's something I think you should read." he said. "okay baby, anything else?" she asked he hesitated "keep it warm for me?" he asked wanting desperately to be with her. "always, and tig, get your ass back here so I can bite it" she teased and she could hear his sharp intake of breath. "yes Ma'am." then the line went dead. A single tear slid down her cheek.

In Tigs dorm, she slid a small box out from under the full size bed. Inside was an assortment of things. Mementos, pictures and a journal. She sat with her back against the bed and the journal propped up against her knees flipping through its were covered in mystery fluids from blood to cum to booze. But the secrets written on the pages were so much more intriguing. The journal divulged his darkest deeds and secrets. His explanations of sexual encounters with the living and dead left nothing to the imagination. Ainsley swallowed back some vomit at the thought of Tig balls deep in a cold one. She read through pages of death and drugs and guns and sex but what caught her most by surprise was what he had to say about Donna's death. He wrote about how opie was made out to be a rat and he was tasked with taking him out but instead shot donna. He later confessed to opie and got the shit beat out of him. From agent stahl to the skinhead fucks and irish pieces of shit who got them arrested. She read for hours all of the thoughts that plagued the mind of this man that spent the majority of the last month trying to fuck her. After falling in with the sons she never even considered being a part if the club in such an intimate way, after leaving New York she never even considered being so deeply involved with another club. But obviously Tig wanted her to be. She fell asleep mind heavy with reeling thoughts clutching his kutte and journal.

Months passed, Ainsley had become a vital part of the club. With most of the guys locked up her and Gemma were the most vital part to keeping things running. Not once did she think about bailing, or being with anyone else for that matter. She was in it for the long haul. She woke to being shook by a rattled gemma. "boys get out tonight" she said exasperatedly and rushed back into the club. Her heart still heavy with grief lifted in her chest. She rolled out of bed and began tidying up Tigs space, with every intention of trashing it again later. The day seemed to drag on forever. Even after she got a fresh wax, and shower, after she bought a new lingerie set and even After setting up the club. There was still hours until she'd see Tig. She slumped down onto a bar stool and huffed in pure frustration. Gemma laughed at her. "he can't have been that good in bed" she teased. Ainsley glanced at her. "oh you have no idea how great it was. No wonder all these sluts hang all over him". Gemma arched a brow " I don't think he's ever marked one up the way he has you, it's usually just a drunk mess of limbs. He's made a few girls cry, which only made him hornier. Whatever he does with you must be some sort of cruel and unusual punishment." she said flatly

Ainsley thought back to their night of bliss. "more like funishment" she murmured and both women burst out laughing.

As Ainsley paced around the front lot she wrung her hands anxiously. She wore a low cut black t shirt and a pair of skimpy shorts. Her hair was a mess of blond curls bouncing over her shoulders. "damnit Bitch stay still" one of the ladies said and Ainsley shot her a death glare. Just then the black van drove onto the lot and the men jumped out. Tig wrapped around her like ivy In a matter of seconds. He deeply kissed her and they fell to the ground desperate to touch, to feel eachother as they frantically made out. She was so overwhelmed tears started slipping out of her eyws. "I'm here baby I'm here" he said digging his fingers into her ass as she nuzzled against him. After celebrating their homecoming for a whole 20 minutes Ainsley had finally regained her seductive composure "come to your room in about 5 minutes" she whispered and vanished into the back. She changed into her slutty cop outfit in a matter of seconds the rest of the time was spent lighting candles and waiting. It was the longest 4 minutes of her life. Suddenly there was a tentative knock at the door. "enter" she ordered and tig was in there within seconds. His mouth dropped when he saw her. She whipped him across the throat and he instantly shut his mouth. "word is you've been in lockup for the last few months. But I'm no where near through with your punishment" she said snapping the whip. "I agre-" she slapped him across the face cutting off his words "you will speak when I say so" she growled and he nodded "clothes, take them off" she ordered and he instantly obeyed. He stood stark naked in front of her, cock throbbing. She traced the whip down his spine and smacked it on his ass. He clenched and grit his teeth. "lay on the bed you filthy bastard" he laid back icey eyes permanently fixed on her as she crawled across him biting whatever sensitive flesh she could find until she forcefully kissed his lips, his hands snaked around her pulling her over his erection and she choked him, tightening her grasp on his throat she felt his dick twitch. "hands to yourself prisoner" she growled "you first" he retorted and she pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and chained him to the new bed post. "I was wondering about that" he teased and she grabbed him by the balls. "What'd I say about talking" she grit her teeth and bit into his neck, he moaned in a tortured sort of way. It made her so wet. He pulled against his restraints as she angrily kissed him, biting his lip. She stood over him, carefully taking off her panties as his eyes burned into her wetness. She tied the underwear around his eyes "no peaking" she whispered and grabbed the now melted candle off of the bed side table and dripped it across his chest, he threw his head back against the headboard and growled as she did it again and again but this time she took a few ice cubes and held them against his balls and his muscles tensed "I heard you like fucking those cold dead girls, how's this you sick son of a bitch" she growled slowly jerking him off with the ice in her palm. a string of incoherent sounds left his lips and it was the hottest thing she'd ever heard. She slipped the ice inside her vagina and winced at the feeling as she lowered herself onto him, he howled. As she moved against him they both twitched with the beginning of an orgasm. The headboard creaked as he pulled against it using all of his strength to try and touch her. She poured more hot wax between them as he moved his hips "you left me tiger, you left me without claiming me, I could've fucked any man that crossed my path. You should've seen them trying to get to me. Get to this" she growled grinding against him he growled again but this time the handcuffs that held his hands snapped and his arms slammed around her pinning her underneath him as he pounded into her soaking wet center. "tell me it's mine" he yelled "tell me" he repeated slapping her across the ass. He quickly pulled out of herv"tell me this" he said shoving his fist into her vagina "is mine!" he was completely animalistic as he pumped his fist around inside her, practically punching her. "it's yours! It's yours! It's yours" she screamed through pure pleasure, her words were a jumbled mess as the sensation completely took her over. Her nails desperately clawed into him as He sank his teeth into her clavicle and they came at a thunderous volume.

They laid in the now destroyed bedroom completely spent and tired. Their breaths were shallow and quick. Tangled in each other's limbs. "I meant it you know" she said exasperatedly, he smirked "I know." he said kissing her again. She sat up and pulled the journal from the floor. once he saw it he was instantly tense. "you read it?" he asked already knowing the answer. She met his weary eyes. "I had months to think about this, i must've read it thousands of times. I'm taking it as a sign of trust alex, you let me in on yours and the clubs secrets. Do you know what I could do with this?" she asked he looked down "ruin me" he said. She pulled his chin up forcing his eyes to meet hers "that type of trust isn't just given away. You trusted me with all of it, while you were away no less. There is not a doubt in my mind that you are not as much mine as I am yours" she said and kissed him. Resting her forehead against his she added "I love you".


End file.
